Closer
by Piggylette
Summary: UPDATED 205! A DH Angst fic based on the Nine Inch Nails song Closer. NOT a songfic. NOT fluffy. Reader discretion advised.
1. Intro

"Closer"  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, nor do I own any characters or events from the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling. All I own is the brilliant idea to bring the two together.  
  
^-_-^  
  
Draco Malfoy sulked down the halls after lunch. Could this day get any worse? After dating Pansy Parkinson for two long years, he decided that he would be a gentleman and request her hand in marriage. It seemed the honorable thing to do. His parents liked her, he liked her, she liked him. . . they just seemed so perfect for each other. Both purebloods, both Slytherins, what better thing could happen to the Malfoy line? He also loved her, believe it or not, and she seemed to love him too. They had lost their virginity to each other, discussed things he had never before told anyone, made love in the most exciting of places. . . . He had had a great time with her, and wanted his life to stay forever the way it had been right then. However, after buying a ring and spending hours figuring out how to propose, he couldn't find her. Leaving the Great Hall, he went to the Slytherin common room and looked for her there. Not giving up, he went to her dorm. Looking back on it, he much wished he hadn't.  
  
The door had been magically warded, but he broke the wards with little difficulty and there she was. Unfortunately, it was not at all how he had expected her to be. She was lying naked on her back on her bed with her legs up in the air near her head. The worst part was that - that - that that idiot 7th year Cole Warrington was - was - yeah. He was drilling into her as if he were a woodworker drilling holes in a block of wood. Of course, it goes without saying that he was not a woodworker, his organ was not an electric drill, and Pansy's vulva was not a piece of wood. Shocked, outrages, and horrified, Draco stood speechless for a few seconds before throwing the ring at Cole - hard - and screaming 'bitch' at his would-be fiancée before storming out of the common room. After sulking in the bathroom for a few minutes, he thought better of it and headed to the Great Hall for lunch, making sure to glare at any non-Slytherins who walked past him.  
  
To add to the amount of lousiness this day was giving him so far, Draco had realized at lunch that he had double Potions with the Girly Gryffs next lesson. Joy. This day just kept getting better and better. This is where we found Draco next, walking the halls to the dungeons so he could have a class with his two favorite groups of people: the Wonder Trio and his now- ex and very loathèd girlfriend.  
  
'God, if you do exist, please kill me now.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Short, huh? Don't complain, it's just the introduction. I wanted to keep this only one day before skipping ahead. This fic is going to be based loosely on the Nine Inch Nails song "Closer." If you like rock music and don't mind the literal usage of the F-word, you should buy the NIN album "The Downward Spiral" or download the song. That should help you understand the plot better. If everything goes as plans, each chapter after the introduction will have contain a lyrical selection from the song that goes along with the plot.  
  
If you don't like angsty fics, this fic is not, I repeat, is not for you. Read a fluffy little "Draco turns good and he and Hermione fall madly in love and have happy little half-blood kids and live happily ever after" story. This fic will probably contain somewhat explicit sex scenes as well. You should be able to already tell from this chapter that it's not for the faint at heart - there will be graphic sex. I probably won't make it into a porno story (not that graphic) but the sex will still happen, so leave now if you're easily offended.  
  
I'm not a bad person, and my other fics are quite happy and clean, so if you're offended by this one you'll probably still like my other 4. I hope you DO like this story, however, because, though I do write for myself more than anyone else, I like to know that someone appreciates my work.  
  
I think I'm done warning you, so proceed with caution if you want to continue reading this. It should be good, just rated R for a reason.  
  
Review!  
  
--eM 


	2. Desire

Closer, Ch. 2  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It's that simple.  
  
^-_-^  
  
"Get away B*tch! I'm through with you!"  
  
Draco Malfoy pushed Pansy away from him as she had tried again to apologize. It had been four days since he had tried to cement their relationship and instead lost it. Pansy had insisted that she was sorry, that she was stupid - didn't know what she'd been thinking, Cole had convinced her, etc. She was currently throwing herself at him in tears, but he was sure it was just because of the ring. That stupid ring. Even then, he wasn't sure if she really wanted to marry him or if she just wanted to be able to wear that rock on her finger and show it off. It didn't matter anymore. She was lost to him now.  
  
He stormed out of the common room and fled to the Library.  
  
He knew no one would ever find him there.  
  
~*~+~*~  
  
"Hermione! Do you want to play Exploding Snap with us?"  
  
"Not now Ron!" she called down the stairs to the common room. She was currently in her room getting her books together. "I think I'm going to go to the Library for a bit. I have to work on that big Potions essay on submittance elixirs."  
  
"Um, Hermione?"  
  
"What is it, Harry?" She was in the Common Room by this time.  
  
"You know that paper isn't due until Friday, right? That's four days."  
  
"That's nice, Harry. I'll see you at Dinner!"  
  
Ron and Harry sighed. They'd never understand that girl.  
  
~*~+~*  
  
Draco was tired, cranky, and utterly pissed off. On top of that, he was unsatisfiably horny. Due to his lack of a girlfriend and resulting seclusion from civilization, he hadn't gotten laid in almost five days. He was angry and horny at the same time, which was definitely not a good combination. He was in the Library hoping to find information about some potion that could either satisfy lust or calm the drinker.  
  
(A/N: I'm going to hate this part, because it's the so-not-going-to-happen part that most D/H stories contain. Please don't hate me!!!)  
  
He headed towards the tables in the back, but happened upon someone he stupidly hadn't anticipated seeing. Hermione Granger, ever the bookworm she was. He wasn't really attracted to her, but she did look rather enticing to a guy starved of female attention. She hadn't yet noticed him, and he didn't mind his presence being hidden for the time being. The Library was over-heated for the late-January weather, and Hermione had taken her robes off, revealing a white tank top, which showed off her petite yet definitely present chest, and a knee-length plaid skirt, which was currently riding up her legs.  
  
Folowing the path of his skirt with his eyes, Draco could feel a tent forming under his robes. He didn't know what he was doing, but, right now, he didn't care what he felt or who she was or what she felt. All he cared about was her body.  
  
Not able to stand it any longer, he crept out of the shadows and approached her. Hermione looked up, shocked at first, but soon grew a disinterested, bored look at seeing who it was. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
He managed to form a smirk. "Why don't you tell me, Mudblood?"  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"As much as I'd love to, Dickhead, I have much more important things to do."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Then go do them and leave me alone."  
  
Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. "I do what I want to do when I want to do it without any say from you."  
  
"What are you -"  
  
Without even thinking, Draco grabbed Hermione and shoved her into a bookshelf. He pinned her up against the wall of books and pressed his mouth against hers. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands began to move towards her breasts. She tried to squirm away, but was unsuccessful in her attempts. Not yet giving in, she bit his tongue as hard as she could.  
  
"B*TCH!!!" He propped her up even higher against the bookshelf. "No one messes with me, not even you, you stuck-up Mudblood."  
  
Without warning, he brought his mouth to the skin between her shoulder and neck and latched onto it hard. Hermione winced in pain, but couldn't get away. Finally, he released his teeth from her skin. Blood was beginning to drip from her shoulder and tears were flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
"Don't ever think you're untouchable, Granger. People like me are out to prove you wrong."  
  
His left hand traveled slowly up her thigh and she had given up any hope of escape. As his hand reached her panties, she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed. Loudly.  
  
"F*CK!!!" Draco dropped Hermione in a sobbing heap on the floor and ran out of the Library, but not before muttering a quick "Petrificus." He didn't want her to tell everybody what happened.  
  
The worst part was, even he didn't know what had happened. Even now, he still couldn't get the indescribable desire out of his head.  
  
~*~  
  
I want to f*ck you like an animal  
  
I want to feel you from the inside  
  
I want to f*ck you like an animal  
  
My whole existence is flawed  
  
You get me closer to god   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: There you have it, folks. The wonderful chorus and beginning of the Draco/Hermione chronicles. Future chapters will be based on verses of the song, but I wanted to establish the longing with the chorus. I hope you guys like this story, and I know that I'm not used to writing D/H or smutty fics, so I hope this story doesn't let you guys down!  
  
Please REVIEW and tell me what you guys think!!!  
  
--eM 


	3. Thoughts and Potions

Closer, Ch. 3  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: That's right. I own them. Draco is my faithful love slave. In fact, he's right here doing unspeakably pleasurable things to me. Mmmmm.  
  
DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER: Riiiiiiight. That's only in my dreams. The characters are JKR's, I haven't injured them in any way, and Harry and Ron aren't giving me pedicures. Get real. I'm not making any money on this, so don't sue me. Also, please don't steal my story idea. I know the Draco/Hermione pairing isn't rare at all, but please don't steal my "Closer" idea. Thanks!  
  
^-_-^  
  
Thursday afternoon found Draco Malfoy sitting in the potions classroom, drowning out the professor and absent-mindedly pouring potions ingredients into his cauldron. Though his body was concentrated on the potion he was making, his mind was elsewhere. Somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about that mudblood bitch, Granger. It wasn't that he was really attracted to her, but the fact that she turned him down and exposed him like that made the blood boil in his veins.  
  
He stared at the back of her head, wishing his eyes really could shoot daggers. It had been two days since the incident in the library, and she had managed to avoid him since then. Unfortunately for her, she had Double Potions with the Slytherins today. He couldn't let her escape unscathed. No, not after what she had done to him. He continued to stare at the back of her neck, noticing the healing scar on her neck from his bite. He had fled as soon as she screamed, but she still hadn't hesitated to tell anyone and everyone what he had done to her. She had ruined his reputation and now all the teachers were watching him like a hawk.  
  
He angrily threw a handful of lacewings into the cauldron. He would find a way to get her back.  
  
Without warning, Draco was interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
BOOM!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the Potions classroom, trying to ignore the feeling that she was being stared at. She casually dropped her quill and managed to look behind her while picking it up. The penetrating eyes she found herself looking into across the room belonged to none other than that git Malfoy.  
  
Merlin, how she hated him!! What had provoked him to behave like that in the library the other day?? She knew he wasn't interested in her, and she sure as hell wasn't interested in him. The bruise on her neck still hurt, and she was surely emotionally scarred for life. Was that how he liked to torture and destroy those he considered to be "under him"?  
  
Before she could continue to process her thoughts, she was interrupted by a loud explosion from behind her.  
  
"Neville, what - "  
  
She stopped, however, when she noticed that Neville's cauldron was, for once, intact. Turning around, she noticed Malfoy's cauldron in a smoky mess. The oddest part was that no one could seem to find the slimy git. It was as if he had disappeared or blown up with the cauldron. Not that that would have been a bad thing, she thought.  
  
After about 6 minutes of cleaning up the mess and looking for Malfoy, Snape gave up and proceeded with class.  
  
After about 10 minutes of enjoying class without Malfoy, Hermione felt something on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, only to find that no one was there. Shrugging it off, she went back to her potion. A few minutes later, she began to feel something creeping up her inner thigh. Shrieking, she dropped her vial and jumped to her feet.  
  
The class stared at her for a few minutes before laughing at her.  
  
"Miss Granger, whatever the cause of that lovely demonstration, I'm afraid that that vial of diluted wolfsbane essence is no longer usable. I expect you in my office tomorrow night for detention."  
  
"But Professor -"  
  
"No excuses. Now, I'd recommend that you clean up that mess before it stains the floor, otherwise I'd be forced to give you two detentions."  
  
Groaning in defeat, Hermione grabbed a towel and began soaking up the odorous liquid. Just as she was about finished, she felt teeth digging into her existing wound on her neck.  
  
Screaming, she passed out on the floor.  
  
Faint footsteps could be heard fleeing the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Finally! Another chapter!!  
  
I decided to do this chapter separate from "Closer" because I needed to work the plot of the story up to it. The next chapter will hopefully be the first verse. If you know what that is, you know what to expect. If not. . . well. . . I guess you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
If you have any questions about this chapter please include them in a review. I realize that parts of it might be a bit confusing, so just ask and I'll confirm your suspicions and answer your questions in the next chapter.  
  
+  
  
I'd like to thank all of my wonderful, faithful reviewers:  
  
White Wolf - I hope it lived up to your expectations!  
  
Ronniekin's Sweethear/Bloody Faery Wings: Yay! Faithful reviewer!!!  
  
Jasini  
  
Tangarang  
  
Rachel Perez - Yay! Power to "Closer" fans  
  
Serpent de feu  
  
Varada: OMG I can't believe YOU are reading my story!!! You are like the best D/Hr writer ever!! I love Starf*cker too! Also love "Perfect Drug." I hope you like my fic!!  
  
Mimi  
  
Lillyanna: Wow! I feel special!!! Thanks!  
  
Darkest Witch  
  
Ryoko11  
  
+  
  
I'd also like to apologize in advance for not getting chapter four up for a while. My life's pretty hectic right about now. I just got a job, my English teacher decided to assign us 3 huge projects at the same time, my horseshow is coming up, I'm going to a Good Charlotte, New Found Glory, and MxPx concert this Wednesday, and I also need to work on my other stories. I hoped you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it to me so long to post this chapter as well.  
  
If you are still reading this, thanks for sticking around! I love you guys!  
  
Now click the "Go!" button and review!!!  
  
--eM 


	4. Detention, Part One

Closer, Chapter 4  
  
By Piggylette  
  
^-_-^  
  
Disclaimer: The plot of this story is all mine. The plot of the books is all J. K. RowlingÕs. IÕm not stealing from her so donÕt steal from me. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
A/N: My computerÕs being stupid. This format is the best way I could upload it. Unfortunately, itÕs screwing up the apostrophes. Please note that Õ is involuntarily in place of all apostrophes. Thank you for your patience and understanding.   
  
***  
  
Hermione stared at the entrance to the dungeons, not wanting to move a step closer to the fate that awaited her inside. Ode to MalfoyÕs inappropriate behaviour in Potions the day before, she now found herself facing detention. The good news was, however, that Dickhead was no longer invisible. She had spent the remainder of the previous day cautiously looking over her shoulder and kicking the air around her to try to keep Malfoy away from her. Even Transfiguration, her favourite class, had been ruined for her out of the sheer fear that he was in there, waiting to attack at any given moment. Her only peace of mind had come after seeing Malfoy at the Slytherin table at dinner that evening. At least then she knew that he was no longer invisible.  
  
Hermione was brought back to the present as a first year Slytherin ran out of the dungeons. Knowing that she could not escape her fate, Hermione reluctantly made her way down to SnapeÕs classroom.   
  
Upon reaching the Potions room, it became apparent that she was the only one there: Snape, unusually enough, was nowhere to be seen. Curious, she approached the Potions MasterÕs desk where, to her disappointment, laid a note of instructions:  
  
"Students,  
  
Due to unfortunate circumstances, I shall be unable to supervise your detention this evening. However, your punishment shall still be served tonight. Your task shall be to clean and polish the four-hundred-and-fifty- three cauldrons in storage. This will be a wandless task, and you will place your wand in the upper-right- hand drawer of my desk before beginning. You will be given a three-hour minimum to complete this task, and you will not be able to leave this classroom, nor will you be able to reclaim your wand until the three hours have been completed.   
  
Any attempts of premature escapes will result in future detentions.  
  
Signed,  
  
Severus Snape"  
  
*  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. This had to have been the easiest potions detention assignment ever. Would he never learn? Sighing, she pointed her wand out the open potions door. "Accio CauldronKit!" Seconds later, a package of 1782 cauldron-cleaning tablets flew through the door. With the use of these tablets, the task would only take about half an hour. She would be able to use the remaining 2.5 hours to study.  
  
Having prepared as much as necessary, Hermione placed her wand in the drawer and watched "Hermione Granger, 3:00" appear on the blackboard. Satisfied, she approached the cauldrons and dropped a cleaning tablet into the first unlit cauldron. The blue pill melted into the cauldron and the entire cauldron glowed blue for a second before returning to its original hue Ð only it was shining with cleanliness. She began repeating the process with the remaining 452 cauldrons.   
  
About halfway into her work, the door opened. She quickly hid the CauldronKit, only to find herself staring not at the dark, greasy hair of Professor Snape, but the sleek blond hair of her current rival, accompanied by a haughty smirk.  
  
"Why, itÕs the little Mudblood whore Granger! What a pleasant surprise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know I know I know!!!!!! IÕm sorry!!!!!! IÕve just been SO busy!!!!! The end of school was hectic and filled with homework and final exams. Then, the day after school ended, I flew off to Ireland for 9 days. Then, I flew to Paris to meet my BFF and her mom and show them around france and Belgium for two weeks. Then I was home for 3 days before flying off to Lebanon, MO, for camp. Two weeks later, my parents picked me up and we spent a week driving home and visiting college after college. All they ever talk about is colleges!!!! ERGH!!!!!! Anyway, I got home on Friday just in time to attend my BFFÕs birthday pool party and drool over Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp in "Pirates of the Caribbean." Yesterday I was busy cleaning house and watching "CharlieÕs Angels: Full Throttle" and today I saw "Pirates again." So itÕs an ungodly hour of the night but IÕve finally finished the 4th chapter!!!  
  
The next chapter will be the chapter youÕve all been waiting for!!!!! All my reviewers have been telling me to lay on the smut, but IÕm worried about getting kicked off of FFN. IÕll try to find a compromise. This chapter will hopefully include the first verse of Closer; if it doesnÕt, it will at least set the scene for the verse to be included in the following chapter. I am realizing how difficult it is to write a non-songfic based on a song. This fic is going to be a lot longer than I had originally anticipated. However, IÕm not complaining. I just hope you guys can put up with me until I finish it!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I need to know people care!!  
  
Peace!  
  
--eM 


	5. Detention and Deception

CLOSER, Ch. 5  
  
By Piggylette  
  
B-L-A-H--*--B-L-A-H--*--B-L-A--H  
  
DISCLAIMER: A leather-clad Draco Malfoy has thrown a leather collar and chain onto my neck and is forcing me to write this chapter, smacking my ass whenever he dislikes what I've written. Don't sue me. Sue my dominating lover.  
  
)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(  
  
"Why, it's the little Mudblood whore Granger! What a pleasant surprise."  
  
Draco's words received a glare colder than ice. "What do you want, Ferret?"  
  
Draco flinched at the memory she was invoking. "Has Know-it-all Granger forgotten already? I'm here for detention. Well! What do you know," he smirked. "It appears that someone's already done most of my job for me."  
  
"I am not going to let an inbred scumbag such as yourself take credit for my hard work," she spat. "Come back some other time when you can actually do the work for a change."  
  
"Ooh, touchy."  
  
She heard him reading the note behind her and heard him open the drawer to deposit his wand. She thought she heard him whisper something, but she couldn't decipher what it was. A soft "clink" confirmed that he had checked in his wand, and a quick glance at the Professor's board confirmed that she was only required to stay another hour and forty-five minutes - Draco now had to stay another three hours.  
  
"Let's get started then," he said nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione stared at him with a mix of annoyance and disgust. "What are you, blind? Stupid?? Look around! I'm almost finished! Your favorite professor will simply have to schedule you another detention since you obviously screwed yourself on this one."  
  
He gave her an amused look. "Firstly, screwing myself is something I quite enjoy almost as much as screwing a woman. And secondly, why would Flitwick be able to reschedule my Potions detention??"  
  
Hermione looked up at him, flustered. "Flitwick? I thought - "  
  
"No, you didn't think. You assumed. It's called a sleeper class, Granger. Get the memo. Moreover, the only reason why Snape is even remotely nice to me is because my father has him wrapped around his middle finger. Don't even pretend you know me, you filthy mudblood. You don't know shit about me."  
  
Hermione was silent for a few moments before responding. "What I do know is that you're over an hour late for your detention and will have to get Snape to reschedule."  
  
The blond snake sneered and moved behind the bookworm. "See? Wrong again."  
  
Hermione looked as if she wished she could swat him like a fly. She spun around in her seat to face him, annoyance and fury evident in her eyes. "Excuse m-"  
  
Her words, however, were unable to be completed as she suddenly found herself breathing into the mouth of her most loathèd enemy. She tried to pull away, but he had a very good hold on her. Finally, she managed to free her mouth from his.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing??" she spat.  
  
He didn't answer at first, but instead reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a blue length of cloth. He pulled her to her feet roughly by the arm and dragged her struggling figure to the clearing in the room, a cruel smile forming on his lips.  
  
Finally, he gave her his answer. "You," he smirked, as he grabbed her wrists with his own and tied them above her head - magically binding her in place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: See, my thing is that I hate reading cliffhangers but I love writing them. I'm such a hypocrite. Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger and sorry for the wait. I've discovered that it's convenient to write the story in my notebook during physics (isn't that a coincidence - physics!) so now I can get back into the habit of writing.  
  
Next chapter will contain: Bondage, sex, pleasure, pain, and possibly the first verse of Closer.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! FLAMES WELCOME!!!! EVERYTHING WELCOME!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Thanks! More coming soon!  
  
--eM 


	6. Rape is a FourLetter Word

Closer, Ch. 6  
  
By Piggylette  
  
^-_-^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tom Felton is the hottest guy in the world. He's currently in my room with bleached hair and a plastic wand, tying my naked form to a bed and indulging in kinky fantasies. Meanwhile, the REAL Draco Malfoy is busy shagging Harry Potter in the corner, while Hermione sucks Ron off.  
  
You guys had better be pretty darn glad that JK Rowling owns HP instead of me!!!! Just think about what would happen if I did!! Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Hermione struggled against her bonds. "Stop! Please!"  
  
Draco chuckled. "Ah, the sweet melody of a begging woman."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Don't worry. You're going to."  
  
Hermione's face turned powder white and an expression of unmasked fear lit her features. "No! Please! Don't!!! Can't we make a deal or something?"  
  
"Not unless this deal would include consensual sex."  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
"Okay." And once again, Draco's teeth pierced the skin by Hermione's neck, drawing blood.  
  
Draco was glad he had thought to put a silencing charm on the dungeon before turning in his wand. Otherwise, Hermione's scream would have woken the whole castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stood half-conscious, suspended only by the magical ties binding her wrists. She had drained most of her energy trying to fight Draco's torment and magical bonds. When she regained her consciousness, it was only to experience the chilling sensation of a blouse being ripped roughly off of her body. She let out a short shriek in shock and protest. Draco looked up.  
  
"Oh. Good. You're awake. I wouldn't want you to miss any of tonight's activities."  
  
Hermione shuddered at the smug expression on his face. "You won't - don't - you don't have to do this."  
  
Draco's eyebrow rose. "Is that so? What do you propose would happen if I didn't? You're not going to participate willingly, I suppose."  
  
Hermione's face turned a deep purple hue. "No! I mean - oh come on. Isn't there someone else you could do this to? There are thousands of girls in this school. Take one of them." Hermione could tell by his expression that he'd already made up his mind. "I'm - I'm a filthy mudblood. You don't want me - really. It would be below a pureblood like you to f-f-fu- rape a muggleborn."  
  
Draco relaxed and let out a small smile, at the same time pulling her skirt off roughly. Hermione shivered. "Ah, but for a bookworm you seem to be ignorant of a pureblood trademark. We pureblooded wizards - especially Slytherins - have been known for taking muggleborns and half-bloods as our whores and mistresses. You see, it would be rude and insulting to our fine pureblood women to treat them like hookers. Mudbloods, however, are already below us, and can be treated as roughly and poorly as we like." With that, he traced the suckle wound on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"That's not -" But Hermione was interrupted. Malfoy had reached around and unhitched her navy blue denim bra. Her size A breasts now hung freely in the cold dungeon, and she felt more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
Draco smirked. "Love the brassiere, Granger. I guess I underestimated you. You always looked like the kind of girl to wear a white one. But I guess Potter and Weasel brought out the kinky side in you."  
  
Hermione spat on him. "Go to hell." Her threat wasn't very effective, however, because Draco decided to instead reach up and roughly fondle her breasts, causing her more disgust than she ever thought possible.  
  
"Let. Go. Of. Me." Surprisingly enough, Draco obeyed. His smirk wasn't all that encouraging, however. Before Hermione could even release a sigh of relief, Draco reached inside his 'bag of tricks' and pulled out a piece of cloth.  
  
"This, just in case you were wondering, is a blindfold. Maybe in the future you should keep your mouth shut. You're just encouraging me."  
  
And Hermione's world was engulfed in darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hehehe. Happy? Don't worry - more to come (no pun intended) next chapter. I've already started it, so hopefully you won't have to wait to long this time. I have almost 50 reviews!!!! YAY!!!!!! Me so happy!!!!!! Me would be happier if I had 50 reviews.. ;-)  
  
A giant thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed lately: Queenie, SlightlyMental, Louisa, Annonoymas, Serpent du Feu, Mistress Hennej, Tangarang, DarkShadow, Dazed, Sprocolate, and JJ BattleX.  
  
The biggest thanks go to Kimmi_au and Katie Maguire, who were so encouraging and praising and totally made my day! Also a big thanks to Serpent du Feu, who's been following this story since I started it! THANKS!!!!!  
  
There, I think I'm done. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, but I'll try to get the next one up ASAP for you guys (in other words, it should be up by Halloween if I'm lucky).  
  
THANKS!!! REVIEW!!!! --eM 


	7. Blind

Once the blindfold was secured across her eyes, Hermione felt more vulnerable than a mouse in a feline veterinarian's office. Every action would now be a surprise to her, and she didn't like the thought of all he could get away with. Suddenly, she felt a chilly tingling sensation in her left breast, followed with a warm wet feeling she could only guess was his mouth. Silent tears poured out of her eyes, getting lost in the fabric of her blindness. How could she let him take advantage of her like this? How could she have let him get close enough to trap her to begin with? As his mouth moved to her right breast, Hermione began to hate herself almost as much as she hated her offender.

"No…"

Her cries went unnoticed; however, Hermione thought she saw a ray of hope as he withdrew his mouth. It was, of course, in vain. As his breathing got louder, Hermione could sense his closeness. He took his time and eased his mouth against her, parting her lips with his tongue and tasting her sweet distress. Hermione didn't kiss him back, but she didn't resist the kiss either. She knew that resisting or protesting would only make him treat her worse.

He wasn't too bad of a kisser, she noticed. 'Wait! Why am I thinking about this? This is MALFOY I'm kissing! A royal asshole who's made my life miserable since the day I arrived at Hogwarts, and who is probably going to rape me and leave me a sobbing miserable wreck on the floor when he leaves. And to think I even **thought** of enjoying kissing this dickhead.' Meanwhile, Malfoy's tongue began exploring her mouth as his hands roamed her body. Thinking she'd had enough, Hermione pulled her mouth from his.

Even though she couldn't see him, Hermione could almost feel the smirk that had to have been emerging on his face. "I guess you're right. That was rude of me to treat your mouth like a bowl of sugar like that."

Wait – was Malfoy being **sensitive**? No, she must have been imagining things. Besides – her swollen lips showed that there couldn't be a single caring atom in this man's entire being. This statement was confirmed when she felt her bonds moving lower.

And lower.

Finally, she was kneeling on the floor, completely naked and blind to her surroundings. She barely had time to process the sound of a zipper when her mouth was wrenched open and she found herself gagging on a long, cylindrical object.

"If you even think about resisting, Granger, I will bring you more pain than you had ever thought possible."


End file.
